Hinata's Decision
by The Gallant Toad Sage
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a shy nineteen year old girl who wants a certain blonde ninja. But she never has the nerve to tell him. But what if something inside her gave her the courage to get her blonde? Both teens are going to be shocked at her nerve. RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 When wrong is actually right

Hinata sat in the park, pressing her index fingers together, feeling like a failure again after her recent failed attempt to get Naruto's attention. She looked up at the sky, pleadingly.

"What should I do?" She asked softly.

"Rape him." A voice by her right ear said confidently.

Hinata glanced over and saw a smaller version of her self, but wearing very seductive clothing. Mini Hianta was wearing a short skirt and a tube top, both black and she sat on Hinata's shoulder, legs crossed as she ran a finger over the kunai she was examining. Hinata was about to say something when another voice spoke up.

"That's a bit extreme."

Hinata looked at her left shoulder and saw a mini version of her wearing a white gown, looking innocent as she sat down on the Hyuga Heiress' left shoulder.

"Back off. Look, Hinata. You have to be agressive. This passive attitude isn't cutting it." She said, putting the kunai away.

Hinata looked down as she blushed. She'd tried to picture herself as being aggresive and ended up see herself rapeing Naruto.

_"Oh, kami, I wonder how big he is." _She thought.

The mini Hinata on the right smiled mischeviously at Hinata.

"Come on. You know you just want to strip him naked and ravage him. Both you and I know you want to ride him like there is no tomorrow."

Hinata was about to deny it, even if it was true, when the chibi on the left spoke up.

"Just get naked and jump on him and stick your hand down his pants!"

Hinata looked at the not so innocent version with confusion, red blush lighting her face.

"Aren't you the one whose supossed to give me the right and pure choice?"

The angel gave her an irritated look.

"It is the right choice! Pure...well, who cares. Demon bitch over there and I want to get laid already!"

The demon crossed her arms and nodded, even if she didn't like being called a bitch.

"Yeah. We're getting blue balled waiting for you to get it on with him."

Hinata looked at the ground, pushing her fingers together.

"But, I..."

The angel couldn't take it anymore.

"For the love of cinnimon rolls, woman! Just fuck him already!"

The demon and Hinata gave the angel a bizzare look. The angel looked back, puzzled.

"What?"

"'For the love of cinnimon rolls?' What the fuck?" The demon questioned.

The Angel shrugged her shoulders as she looked back at Hinata.

"We know what we have to do, right?"

Hinata nodded and the angel smiled.

"Good. Oh kami this is going to feel so good. Having his cock slid in and out of us..."

Hinata was thankful that they fadded away, but she felt a resolve solidify. One way, or the other, by the end of the week, Naruto's virginity would be her's.

xxxxx

Naruto was walking down the street, his face mustered on concentration. He was trying ot figure out what was wrong with Hinata. She always turned red around him and tended to faint when he got closer, to se if she was okay. A sudden thought occured to him.

"What if she's not sick? What if she blushes and faints because of me? What if she likes me?"

He wanted to dismiss the line of thought, but he started to contemplate it, and was shocked to see it fit. He shook his head.

"No. No way. Hinata couldn't like me as more than a friend. After all, she's practically royalty and I'm...well I'm not."

_**"Who gives a damn? Just go for it. You want her as your mate. You want to fuck her until she passes out from pleasure."**_ The fox said, smiling slightly.

"Hey. That's being saved for the right person. I'm not just going to fool around." He told the Fox sternly.

_**"Kit. Your blond, you know that? That girl practically worships you. She cares about you very deeply. Besides, your confussion is not rational. She is a mature female of age to bear children."**_

"There's more to it than that, Fox." Naruto told him. "I mean, you can't just have se-Did you say she cares about me?" He asked, curious.

_**"Why don't you just take a chance. Besides. I have a feeling you'll know by the end of the week. Just don't struggle when it comes. Sit back and let it happened. That's how I got married."**_

Naruto shook his head as the Fox slowly fadded back into his mind. But he wondered what the fox meant when he said he'd know by the end of the week...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Dirty Dreams make guys yell "Hell yeah!"

Naruto slammed the door behind them, locked in a battle of tongues with Hinata well before they even opened the door to his house. He explored her mouth with his tongue, tasteing her. She was likewise doing the same to him. They momentairly broke apart as she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He grabbed her rear and squeezed as she pulled him into another kiss as he stumbled up the steps and into their bedroom. He continued to kiss everypart of her being he could reach as they fell onto the bed, both shaking with anticipation. He qucikly removed his jacket and shirt and was attacked by Hinata. Tackling him to the floor, she trailed kisses down his chest and his stomach, kissing every muscle and every crease in his body. He moaned alittle as she kissed his seal, making it grow bright as his body became excited. He felt her stop and he looked at her. Hunger was all he saw in her eyes. And it scared him slightly.

"I want you." She said softly.

That was all he heard before her lips locked with his. Some how, he managed to get them both back onto the bed, removing her jacket in the process. Breaking away, they were breathing heavily. Hintaa sat up and removed her shirt exposing her lavander bra, holding her amply chest back. Naruto, who at this point was already halfway hardened, felt blood rush to his member, bringing it to complete attention. He was just reaching for his oants when Hinata beat him to it.. She pulled his pants down so quick, he hadn't even seen her undo them. Now, she came face to face with his swollen member. A mischievious smile crossed her face. Pulling a kunai seemingly out of nowhere, she cut his boxers, letting them fall to the ground.

"If you would've given me a second I would of-Oh kami!" His sentance was cut off as Hinata took his member into her mouth.

She started by runnig her tongue the length of him from the base to his head and back down again. She repeated the process twice, making sure he was fully erect. When she was satisfied he was she took him into her mouth, sucking gently and tightening her lips around him. Naruto threw his head back, letting the moans escape him as he placed his hands on her head, speeding up her pace. He could feel the inside of her warm, moist mouth as she continued, each time taking him deeper into her mouth.

Hinata sped up even more, sucking harder and using her hand to stroke his member. Using her tongue, she licked every small part, making sure she missied nothing. He was breathing heavily as he felt something new. The back of her moaned as he entered this new terriotory. It was tigh and warm and moist. He threw his head back as he felt the tight compact area he was now exploring. Hinata closed her eyes, moaning every now and then as she continued taking him into her. She continued to take him in her as he felt himself build up. He tried to extract himself, but Hinata sucked down harder, sending him over the edge.

"Oh, kami. Hinata! I-I'm about to-ARGH!" He roared.

Literaly roared as he exploded in her mouth. Looking down, he saw her smile as she licked the excess on her mouth and chin away, before removing it off his member. He shivered as her tongue ran the length of him and circled the head. She stood up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. He picked her up and together they fell onto the bed. aruto rolled her onto her back and positioned himself ouside her opening, teaseing her by rubbing the tip around her folds. After getting a few moans from her, Naruto eased himself into her, watching as she shook and trembled from it. He stopped when he felt himself come to a barrier of some sort. She looked into his eyes and nodded. He qiuckly thrusted into her, breaking her barrier, claiming her as his. She screamed in pain as she threw her head back, digging her nails into his back. He remined perfectly still, as her sobs slowly dissapeared. He gently kissed her along her jaw and her neck. After a few seconds, she nodded. he began to slowly thrust into her, each one deeper and faster than the next. After a minute of moaning and panting, she began to mover her hips, pushing toward him as he thrusted in, allowing him to penetrate further in each time. They had their timing and both began to pant and moan as they continued. Naruto could feel himself building when...

"WHAT THE FUCK?! PUT THAT AWAY!" A familar voice sceamed.

Naruto's eyes shot open. He slowly realized that he was home on his couch. And in the doorway stood three people who should have knocked before busting his door down. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura were in the door way. Sakura was looking away, blushing madly while Kakashi and Yamato looked at him, feeling akward. Kakashi coughed into his hand as Naruto looked at them confussed.

"Um...Naruto. Maybe you should go to the bathroom and...calm yourself." Kakashi said, face reddened under his mask.

Naruto looked down and cursed fate as he ran to the bathroom. He locked the door and went to the toilet. He couldn't do nothing. Jiraiya had told him all about blue balls and he sure as hell wasn't about to expirence that. Grabbing his swollen member, he finished off what the dream had started. With a low moan, he came into the toilet and flushed. He walked to the sink and washed his hands in hot water before walking out, drying them. He scowled as he walked to the kitchen where the intruders were sitting. Kakashi looked up and smiled at him.

"Had a good dream?"

Naruto glared at him and sat down across from them.

"What do you guys want? I was trying to relax..."

"Yeah, a little too relaxed." Sakura shot at him.

"Maybe that'll teach you to knock." He retorted.

"Maybe it'll teach you to get a girlfriend to please you instead of pleaseing yourself." She snapped at him.

"Oh you know what? Fuck you Sakura. Maybe you should stop cheating on Lee with Sasuke."

She looked at him, outraged.

"How...how dare you! What gives you the right to tell me what to do?" She demanded.

"Alright. That's enough." Kakashi said, looking at the two twenty year old shinobi sternly. "Naruto. We're here to inform you that Lady Tsunde has given us a two week vacation from all duties."

Naruto looked at Kakashi with a mildly surprised look.

"Well that's cool. Thanks for the heads up." He said as the other members of Team Kakashi left, Sakura absolutly livivd.

Naruto shut the door and sat down on the couch. He wanted to know what the dirty dream with Hinata had been about. He also wondered if his imagination was spot on about what she looked like naked...

xxxxxx

Hinata was red as she flipped through the pages of a book on how to suduce men. She needed ideas. Frustrated, she flipped a few pages before something caught her attention. She looked over the page and felt her mini versions appear. The demon version looked at the page, thoughtfully.

"This could work. But you'll need to practice it. I wouldn't suggest the lap dance now that I think about it. You'd probably pass out."

The angle nodded her agreement before she smiled, looking up from the page.

"How about this one? She could definatly pull this one off."

The demon looked at the section, interestedly. After a minute, she grinned.

"Perfect. This will be a little tricky, but, you could do this no problem."

Hinata looked at the page and had to agree. It would be easy to do, and it wouldn't make her feel or seem sluty.

"Well...I suppose I could give it a try..." She said, sounding not to confident.

The demon looked at her, annoyed.

"Do you want to do all the work, or would you rather he have fun with it too from the begining?"

"Well..."

"Of course you want him to enjoy it. So, you have to make him want it." The Angel said, smiling slyly.

Hinata gulped and nodded.

"Okay. How do I start?"

"Go talk to him without stuttering." The Angel said.

"And with out your hidiously large coat on." The demon said, grinning slyly.

The angel nodded.

"Yep. That'll get him to stand still and not say anything."

Hinata shook her head.

"No. I'll just embarass myself."

"Damn it woman. Your bustier than everyone in the village. Except Tsunade, but she's not part of the competition. How could you embarass your self?" The Angel demanded.

"Becasue people will stare." She said, turning redder.

The Demon sighed, frustrated.

"Yeah, they do because your hot as hell. Take confidence from that. Trust me. Naruto will be putty in your hands."

Hinata looked at the demon.

"Really?"

The Demon nodded.

"Really. Trust me. That boy will do anything you say if you do what we tell you to."

Hinata looked at the ground for a moment before nodding.

"Okay."

xxxxx

Naruto walked down the street to his favortie eatery when something made him come to a complete and total stop. Standing outside the ramen stand was Hinata. But she looked hot. She wasn't wearing her signature jacket. All she had on was a black tube top with a mesh undershirt. He could see her large curves and small waist and felt himself come to attention. He turned around and pushed his erection to the side so it laid against his leg. Turning around he walked over to the ramen shop and sent Hinata a smile.

"Hey, Hinata. You look awesome today." He said, winking.

Hinata's face reddened as she sent him a seductive smile. She walked up to him and gently brushed her hand across his whisker marks, making a shiver run down his spine. He couldn't think because all his blood rushed to his second head.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She said seductively.

She cocked her head to the side, smirking slightly as she saw his blush.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to hurry home. Father wants to go over some clan details." She said, walking past him.

Naruto's head followed her as she walked a few feat, swaying her hips seductivly. She stopped and looked back at him over her shoulder and smiled slightly when she saw he was watching. Naruto's eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Both he and the fox could only say one thing.

_"DDDAAAAMMMNNNN!!!!"_

Food was no longer on his mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Well...hello there...

Naruto walked slowly home, still dazed at what had just happened. He couldn't believe shy little Hinata had teased him in that way.

"But damn, she looked hot." He said, smiling stupidly as he rounded the corner, only to leap back behind it.

The person in question was walking by his apartment, smiling blissfully. Naruto watched as guys did a double take and watched her walk by. It made him angry that they were staring at her like she was a peice of meat.

_**"Hipocryte You did the same thing not even ten minutes ago."**_

_".......Shut up."_

Naruto shook he head and waited for her to walk out of sight before he trudged home, glaring at every male. They looked at him confussed as he passed by so they passed it off as some random thing he did. Naruto could be damn right werid at times. He hurried up to his apartment and locked the door behind him and dropped onto the couch. Hinata had practically told him, "Hey. I want you with me in the most intimate of ways." He just couldn't fathom why. He thought back on everything that had ever happened between them, all the times they'd been in the same room. He still couldn't figure it out for the life of him. He wondered what he should do when...

"Just let yourself go."

He glanced over at his right shoulder and saw a chibi version of himself wearing a leather jacket looking at him through dark sunglasses.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked him.

The little guy gave him an annoyed look.

"I'm your bad side. You know, the one that tells you to do bad stuff."

"And he's an asshole." A voice to his left sounded.

Naruto looked over and saw a version of himself, dressed just as he was. Naruto looked at him, puzzled.

"And you are...?"

"Your good side. Now...as to what my collegue was saying, just let go of your questions and curiosity. Trust me. That girl gets wet at the sound of your _name_."

"Heh. I'll bet she masterbates to your picture as well." The Bad Side said, smirking.

Naruto snorted in doubt.

"Yeah right."

The Bad Side arched his eyebrow.

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. But you can't prove it."

The Bad Side grinned evily.

"With a certain fox's help I can. What do ya say, Kyuu? Should we show him?"

The fox answered with a chuckle.

"Good. Hold on tight, moron. We're taking a trip." Bad Side said, nodding to Good Side.

They made a few seals and Naruto felt his body pulled from his apartment.

"What the...?!"

He stopped midsentance by what he saw infront of him. And boy did it surprise him.

xxxxx

Hinata was panting and moaning as she pumped her fingers in and out of her opening, looking at the picture of her beloved blonde. She bit her lower lip as she felt herself building to her climax. With a quick flick over her spot, she sent herself over the edge.

"NARUTO!" She screamed as she orgasamed.

She closed her eyes, breathing heavy as she felt her tension leave her body and a sense of relief washed over her. She slowly opened her eyes and immidiatly grabbed a nearby towel, her face redder than anything had ever been.

_"Oh no. Oh no. How'd he get here? How much did he see? What does he think? Is that...oh. That's a big buldge."_

xxxxx

Naruto didn't know what to think or say. What he had seen had made him do two things. One: He had to marvel at how spot on his dream version had been. Two: That was the most erotic thing he had ever seen. He opened his mouth to say something when she passed out. Naruto decided it was best to leave and found himself transported back home. He looked down at his excited member and looked back up, smirking. So...it looked like Hinata wanted something from him. This would be a good week after all...

xxxxx

Hinata woke up and started to look around frantically, but calmed down when she saw that Naruto wasn't here. She sighed. She figured that she'd just been dreaming. She shook her head and climbed out of the tub, pulling the stopper as she got up and dried off. She walked to her room, and didn't have any clue that Naruto was wondering just how long it took her to reach her climax.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 OOHH, this is too good!

Hinata was mad. She needed to put her plan into action now. Because if she didnt, the council were going to force her into marriage. She resigned herself to do it during their next mission, which, ironically, was to once again try to locate a scent bug, this time to track down Rock Lee who left the village, heart broken once he found out Sakura was cheating on him. She looked over her team. Herself, Kiba, Shino and Naruto would be going again. But this time, she had a little surprise for the blonde. Tonight would be the night.

xxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto barely opened his eyes. Using his other senses in conjunction with his limited sight, he breathed a sigh of relief. They were still asleep. Naruto quickly threw off his sleeping bag and stood up, looking down at his bulging boxers. He grabbed his pants and slipped them on quickly, hissing slightly in pain as he slammed the zipper into his sensitive items. He pressed it back enough to get his pants on, and was somewhat proud of the fact that he was big enough to turn the baggy pants into a tight tent. It was with an egotistical smirk that he slipped his jacket on and walked out, leaving it unzipped. He needed to get away from the tent in general because of a certain raven haired konouchi. Hyuuga Hinata was the cause of his predicamant. It had started earlier, just before they went to sleep...

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto grumbled indignatly as he finished hammering the final peg into the ground for the tent. He couldn't figure out why it was his job to do this. After all, he was going to be the Hokage someday! He sighed and stood up, grabbing his jacket and decided against putting it on. The breeze felt good on his skin as he wipped the little bit of sweat off his forehead. He turned and came face to face with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino. Both of them were giving him hard looks. Naruto looked at them with confusion and took a step back._

_"Uh, guys? What's up?"_

_"Your sleeping on one side of the tent, opposite of Hinata." Kiba said seriously._

_"Um...okay. And your telling me this why?"_

_"Logially, we have been with Hinata long enough to see her as a sister, nothing more. You, however, are a new presance, and we do not know where your feelings lay. For intansts, you could very well take advatage of her when she sleeps. Or you could do nothing at all. The fact is, while you have earned our trust in certain areas, this is one you have yet to earn." Shino said flatly._

_Naruto opened and closed his mouth several times before anger came to the surface._

_"How can you say that?! I'd never do that to Hinata! I should crack both your heads in for even thinking I'd try something stupid like that! If anything did happen, you can bet your ass I'd have already asked her and she agreed. But nothing will happen. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my sleeping bag ready." Naruto said, tossing the hammer to the side._

_Naruto was just walking to the tent when Hinata came around the side of it, probably drawn to the shouting. Both teens stopped and looked at one another, both going red becasue in Hinata's hurry to find out what was wrong, she had forgotten her jacket. Now, Naruto could see just how well blessed she was already. A sudden mental image flashed into his mind, curtosiy of the fox showing him a rather dirty image of him and Hinata. He felt himself harden and shouted something about emptying the tank and sprinted past her into the woods. He ran for several minutes before he stopped and looked down at his pants._

_"Okay. How do I get rid of you?" He asked his erection._

_'__**Just beat it.**__' (Sorry. Bad Micheal Jackson Pun.)_

_"Huh?"_

_He heard a sigh and the fox flashed him another mental image, showing him what he had to do. Naruto was confused as he undid his pants and pulled his not so little head out and gripped the shaft._

_"You sure this will work?"_

_'__**Trust me. It works all the time.**__'_

_"But you don't have thumbs."_

_'__**That's where my flexability comes in.'**_

_"Your sick, you know that? Oh well, here goes nothing." He said as he started to run his hand up and down his member._

_He felt good as he continued to move his hand back and forth, moaning and groaning as he felt an unfamilar feeling build up in his lower stomach. He continued until his world exploded in pleasure._

_"HHHHINNNNAAATTAAA!" He moaned loudly as he watched a white...ish fluid shoot out of his memeber and hit the tree._

_He was breathing slightly heavier as he put his no longer stiff friend away. He crouched down and looked at the tree._

_"What is this?" He said, starting to reach out his hand._

_'__**No. Don't touch it. It's called cum. It's what gets women pregnant. And judging by the scent of it, no woman, even on birth control, wouldn't be protected. It's that potent."**_

_"Is that good?"_

_The fox was quiet for a second._

_**'No. It is not. Now, get back to your friends. And try not to think about anything...Ah, hell. Your life. Not mine."**_

_(End Flashback)_

Naruto sighed. He'd ended up thinking about her anyway, and his dreams had been rather interesting. He shrugged and powered his way through the underbrush to the same tree and went to the other side and went to work. He smiled as he finished the job and zipped his fly up. He was about to head back when he head another sound. The sound of a waterfall. Curious, he made his way through the woods and came across an impressive waterfall. He looked around and saw no one. He shrugged his shoulders, but looked down at his midsection. His bladder was starting to feel preasurred. Naruto looked at the water and shrugged again. He guessed mother nature wouldn't mind. He pulled out his member, yet again and began to relievive himself. He sighed happily as he finished, but spun around abruptly, upon hearing a crashing noise.

"Who's there?" He demanded, forgetting that his pants were around his ankles.

"I finally have you." A soft voice spoke out.

Naruto started to look around when he felt his legs give out and he dropped to the ground. He looked around, frieghtened, but it was replaced by embarassment as a nude Hinata walked out of the woods. He blushed as he tried to look anywhere but at her. But, he failed. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her slender form. He was once again standing at attention.

"H-Hinata?! What are you doing?"

She smiled seductivly.

"What I've always wanted to do. To take your virginity." She said, walking right up to him.

He watched as she sat down on his stomach and leaned foreward, placeing her face mere inches away from his. Naruto gulped, his face feeling hot. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest. He could feel her warmth as she stradled his waist, barely touching his erection, teasing him. He fought down the urge to take hold of her and impale her on his stiffened friend. He shook his head

"Hinata. We can't do this. I'm...not attracted to you!" He said, making something up on a spur of the moment.

She smirked at him.

"Really? Then why so stiff?" She asked playfully, rubbing herself against his erection.

Naruto pushed his head back, a low moan escaping from his mouth. Hinata's smirk only grew larger as he tried to call upon every ounce of his failing self control.

"Hinata. Please. Don't. If you do, you could get pregnant. I mean, nineteen is a little young to be a father." He said worridedly.

"Yes. That's true. But I know you want this as much as I do. And I know you want a family. But, just so you know." She said, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "We're doing this, weather you want to or not."

Naruto let out an involuntairy shiver from the feel of her breath on his bare skin. Just where the hell did this Hinata come from?

"Hinata. What's happened to you?" He asked as she straightned her back.

She gave him a small smile.

"Because if I don't do this, I'll lose you forever. The council will force me to marry another. But, I want you. And, if we have sexual relations, the Hyuuga council will consider us married. Besides. I know you want me. I also know you love me."

Naruto's jaw dropped.

"But...how?"

"Ino." Hinata said simply, raising her body and placing her self in position to take him in.

"Wait. Don't you need to be...um...'wet'?" He asked nervously.

He still didn't know what the hell was going on precicly. But for some reason, and he knew why, he was looking forward to this.

"I already am, silly boy. I got myself ready when I was waiting for you to arrive." She told him, rubbing his member with her folds so he could feel the juices she was secreting.

"What if you get preganant?" He asked, his resolve failing him.'

"Then I'll get two things I wanted. You and the chance to be the mother of your children. Now, please be still. This will be painful even if I don't have a barrier anymore."

"Wait. What's a-Oh kami!" He threw his head back as she lowered herself down, taking all of him in.

She gasped in pain as his length fit in, rather tightly, She shuddered as a wave of pleasure slammed through her body. Naruto looked up, dazed as she closed her eyes, bitting her lower lip. She was breathing faster, mainly from the adreniline rush. He watched her as she raised her hips, only to lower them slowly. He leaned his head back, slightly cross eyed as she continued at her slow pace. He couldn't form a rational thought as he simply lasid there like a sack of potatos. Hinata let a few low moans escape as she contiued. She wanted to take this slow, otherwise, it would ruin her whole plan. Naruto wanted more, but he couldn't move his arms. She planned to make him want it even more than she did.

_"Damn it! This is way to freaking slow! She's just teaseing me!" _He thought as he watched her as she began to pant and moan.

**"I think I can help you out kit, but, it'll have to be a surprise for her that you can move. That'll make this so much better for the both of you."**

_"Uhhhhhhhh....."_

**"Damn. Lost him. Oh well. Beter atleast make this intersting."**

xxxxx

Hinata felt bliss as she continued to slowly move up and down her lovers shaft, feeling him as he twitched. Wait a damn minute. He shouldn't be able to twitch. She stopped and looked down at him, seeing an large grin as his hands shot forward and grabbed her waist. Her eyes went wide, but her shock was short lived as Naruto began moving her up and down at a faster rate, making her pant and moan louder and harder than before. He too began to pant, but nowhere the volume she was. He could hear her whimper in pleasuue as they both began to move. Hinata grabbed his right hand and placed it on her breast. She took her hands and placed them on his chest. Naruto could feel himself building to his climax, but he knew she was even closer. Sudden inspiration struck.

_"Let's see if I can get this to work."_ He thought, thinking back to some advice Jiraiya had given him.

He lowered his hips as she rasied hers, making her look down at him, confused. He grinned evily and thrusted foreward, concentrating his chakra into his member. He pushed himself in as far as he could and released the pent up chakra, sending in though her sensitive areas like an electirical shock. She threw her head back and screamed his name as she collapsed on his chest, coming on his member. She looked at him, her eye lids half open, her breath coming in ragged pants.

"I'm not done yet." He said with a hint of mischief.

Her questioning look was answered as he reared back again, and thrusted forward, making sure to hit her spot.

He was rewarded by her eyes closing tightly as she moaned his name again, comming for a second time. This time, he allowed himself his release and moaned her name as well. The two teens simply laid there unwilling to move. Naruto released his hold on her waist and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled contently.

"Well. This has been one awesome week. But we screwed this up." He said, chuckling slightly.

Hinata looked up at him, worriedly.

"Do you regret it?" She asked, fearful of his response.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Would I stil be here." He said, thrusting his hips alittle. Hinata shuddered as she felt him slid in further. "If I regretted it? Hinata. I don't regret anything. Well, except that we didn't last longer than fifteen to twenty minutes."

Hinata smiled at him.

"Don't worry. With practice, our stamina in that reguard will go up."

Naruto grinned at her.

"Well, practice makes perfect. Now, what do you say we get dressed and head back. we can share sleeping bags."

Hinata buried her face in his chest, smiling happily.

"Hai. I'd like that."

xxxxxx

"Okay. What the fuck did we tell you yesterday?"

This was the first thing Naruto heard as he woke. He looked uo dazed and saw Kiba looking at him angerily, but Shinio giving him an approving look. Naruto was confused untill he heard a sigh. Looking down, he saw that Hinata was just waking, her head snuggled in his chest. His brain unworked itself and he felt a smile fill his face. Hinata smiled, her eyes still closed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Kiba-kun. It's too early to be yelling. Besides, I asked him to join me after we...talked for a while last night." She said softly, her eyes still shut.

Naruto wanted to laugh at the expression on Kiba's face. It was priceless. Eventually, he just shook his head, and smirked.

"Well. Took you both long enough. Now. Let's go find that damn bug so we can get Lee back."

xxxxx

Team Shino returned to the village, successful in their mission. They would hand the bug over to a tracking team and then they'd go debried Tsunade. Aftr that, Naruto and Hinata had plans.

xxxxx

Naruto sat happily on his couch, remembering yesterday's date with Hinata. They gone to the moves and watched a few horror fics, with Hinata buring her face in his chest during the gorey parts. After that, they went out to eat, and he took her to Tenten's, mainly because her father didn't know they were dating. And that was a day he dreaded. Meeting her father. He as pulled from his thoughts bya knocking on his door. He walked to the door, curios and pulled it open, only to be pleasantly surprised. Hinata was standing in his doorway, but she looked extremely worried. He stepped aside and let her in. She stepped inside and sat down on the couch, where Naruto joined her.

"Hinata? What's wrong?"

She sighed and looked back at him.

"Father wants to meet you. Saturday night."

"Oh, shit." Naruto looked at the calander. Two days from now.

"Well, I have two days to get ready for this." He said, giving a nervous laugh.

Hinata smiled lightly as she took his right hand in her hands.

"And I have something else to tell you. Something wonderful."

He could see the happiness and joy in her eyes that he hadn't seen in the two months they had been dating. He cocked his head to the side, a curios look on his face.

"What is it?" He asked.

Hinata smiled wider as she placed his hand flat on her stomach. He could feel her toned muscles, but his eyes went wide when he caught the meaning.

"You mean...Your...Us...Parents?" He choked out.

Hinata was practically beaming now as she nodded. Naruto's shock was short lived as he jumped up off the couch and began jumping around, shouting in joy.

"Yeah! I'm gonna be a dad! Oh...ah man. I gotta get some books on this. On second thought, no books. But I'll need help. Advice! Iruka-sensei could help..."

Hinata giggled as he began to panic about everything he'd have to learn and all the things he needed to do. She only stepped in when he started to question himself on something that hadn't even happened yet. She stood up and turned his face to her's lightly kissed him. It brought him to a complete state of calmness. She pulled away and looked at him as he looked at her, dazed.

"Naruto. Please don't freak out. I'm sure you'll be a great father. And I'll be here to help you every step of the way. After all, I'm it's mother. I have to be the stable one."

Naruto raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Well, I guess your right." He said, sitting back on the couch with Hinata.

"Just remember I'm always right. I wonder what our children will be like? Will it be a girl?"

Naruto chuckled.

"Well, that's a bit far off, but, if it is a girl...oh boy." Naruto said.

Hinata looked at him, confusion on her face.

"What is it?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her with a smile.

"If we do have a little girl, she'll be just as beautiful as her mother, then I'll be in a tight spot, keeping her away from all those boys who will be chasing after her."

Hinata giggled as she laid her head back on his chest, tracing cirles in the fabric.

"Well...if she's anything like me, she'll chose the man of her dreams early on. And she'll be smart like her father and know enough jutsu to keep the boys away herself."

Naruto smiled widely. He had to admit, his future was looking bright. Except for saturday. That day was going to be hell.


	5. Chapter 5

I had alot of fun writting this chapter, especially the ending. I was surprised by how many people are taking to this story. I feel rather proud of myself. Well, enough of my ramblings. Expect an update for team 7 by tuesday and Ties that Bind by tuesday as well. Also expect a funny Gears of War story, or one of the many Naruto stories I have.

* * *

Chapter 5 Death wish? Perhaps... Big mouth? Oh yeah.

Naruto walked next to Hinata as she quizzed him over everything she had taught him over the past two days over how to act at the dinner. He simply nodded thinking "I'm royaly fucked." A rather sly voice spoke up an instant later.

**'Correction. You **_**were**_** royally fucked by that smokin' fine Hyuuga.'**

_'Pervert.'_

**'What can I say?'**

Naruto chose to ignore the voice and looked up at the Hyuuga gates, fear gripping his stomach. He wanted to think of a way to forgo the meeting, but Hinata, senseing that something was wrong, gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He meet her eyes as she smiled.

"Relax. Nothing will go wrong. But if you try to run, I'll hit your tenketsu and make your lower body limp."

Naruto picked up on her joke and decided to turn the tables.

"Then how will you enjoy your favorite part if he can't stand up?"

Hinata looked at him for a second before giggling.

"I'll leave those paths untouched. Or maybe, I'll enhance them." She said, seductivly, eyes twinlking. She was going to do that anyway, and he knew it.

Naruto felt a chill run up his spin that had nothing to do with temperature. He sighed as he took one last look over his clothes. A simple pair of black slacks and a dark blue long sleeve shirt bearing his clan insignia. He had the sleeves rolled up and his headband, of course, was blocking the hair from falling into his eyes. Hinata had to marvel at how much he looked like the Fourth Hokage.

"Alright. Here goes." Naruto said, more to himself than anyone else.

Naruto knocked once and was greeted by a confused Neji.

"Well...this is new. My eyes aren't being burned out of their sockets by the horrendous overkill of orange you ususally wear."

Naruto sent him a small glare before Neji stepped aside and let them enter. Naruto walked calmly past him and followed Hinata to the dinning room where he was greeted by a smiling Hiashi. Naruto didn't know why the man was smiling, but it was an inviting smile, nothing cold in his eyes. Naruto didn't feel as nervous anymore. He bowed to Hiashi and spoke in a tone suitable for indoors environment with respect.

"Lord Hyuuga. I wish to thank you for inviting me into your home tonight."

Hiashi nodded his head in satisfaction. The boy so far hadn't proven either Hinata or the Hokage wrong. Hiashi knew all too well what he carried, but he knew that if he wanted to, Naruto could have released the demon. The fact that he hadn't, despite constant hate, Hiashi respected that. But what really had him taking to the idea of him seeing, and possibly marrying Hinata was the inclusion of a more powerfully line in the Hyuuga, but her happiness took precedence over that bonus.

"Well, you are my daughter's boyfriend. This meeting betweent father and boyfriend was bound to happen. And your a very powerful shinobi. You have fought almost tooth and nail to protect this village over the years, and you helpped, not meaning anything against him, but you shut up an extremely overbearing Gai by helping to retrieve his student." Hiashi said guesturing to the two open seats.

Naruto looked at him confussed and opened his mouth when he saw a Hyuuga man in his early twenties sprint past the doors, screaming for his life.

"SPANDEX?! NO! SUNSETS DO NOT HAPPEN INDOORS! GREEN IS NOT A NINJA COLOR!"

"No, wait! We just wanted you to choose the color for your room!"

"Somebody get a tranqulizer before he hurts himself!"

Hiashi looked at the door, embarassedly as several Hyuuga ran past in pursuit of the tormented man.

"Um...may I ask what happened?"

"Gai-sensei came here everyday to train Neji while Lee was missing. Unfortunatly, he tried to bond with Neji the same way he had with Lee. The man that ran by was forcefully thrown infront of and emotional Gai-sensei." Hinata said, shuddering slightly.

Naruto's face paled as he imagined the horrible expirenace, but made himself feel ill. He looked at Hiashi sadly.

"That poor man. Can anyting be done?"

Hiashi shook his head slowly.

"Unfortunatly, no. Only time can help him. Now, let us eat."

xxxxx

Dinner passed smoothly with Hiashi asking simple questions, mainly learning things about Naruto that he didn't know, like the fact that the boy had a green thumb. He, however, notice that Hinata was eating alot more than she normally did. If he didn't respect his daughter's pricicy, he'd have pressed the issue. And tonight would be when he pressed it. With her boyfrined here, he'd become worried and ask her as well, meanig she's have to tell them what was wrong. And Hiashi was genuinely concerned. He waited untill they were relaxed and sprung the question once Hinata had finished her third slice of chocolate cake.

"Hinata? I do not mean to intrude, but I have noticed you have been eating more than usual. Are you well?"

Naruto looked at her extremely worriedly, his stomach knotting up as Hinata's eyes went wide and she looked at her father, scared. This took the man aback as it appeared both of them knew something. He placed his cup down calmly and folded his hands. He'd get his answers.

"What is it?"

Naruto looked at Hinata and gave her "I'll take the bullet/jyuken to the nuts for this one" and looked back at Hiashi. Naruto took a deep breath and gave him a nervous smile, one hand on the back of his head.

"Well...you see...she has a bun in the oven. I helpped make it." He looked at Hiashi, but only saw confusion.

"What?"

Naruto scratched his chin and looked at him with a hopeful expression.

"She feels more youthful than usual."

"Have you been hanging out with Miato Gai? Because I still have no idea what your saying. Just spit it out, boy.

"Hinata has new life in her."

"I still don't get it."

Naruto gave a frustrated sigh.

"Hinata's going to be the mother of my child."

Hiashi chuckled.

"Maybe some day, if you earn my approval."

"Dude, that day is in, like,seven months." Naruto said with a smartass smirk.

Hiashi looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean she's pregnant. Now...about that approval of your's? Can I get it in advance?"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Time Flys

Naruto's smirk vanished as he saw Hiashi's anger. The man closed his fist tightly, his knuckles whitening. Naruto gulped and prepared himself for the beating that was sure to happen. He looked at the man as he started to visibly shake, making Naruto feel his gut clench.

"Um...maybe I should have told a joke first."

Hiashi glared at him.

"You have only been dating for two months and you already got her pregnant?!" Hiashi demanded.

"It wasn't my fault!" Naruto said defensivly.

Hiashi rose from his seat, cracking his knuckles with his byuakugan active.

"Boy. I am going to skin you alive!"

Naruto lept out the window, quickly followed by Hiashi. Naruto screaming in fear, Hiashi in rage. Across town, Naruto's sensei, Kakashi, was facing a similar dilemma. Yet again. He was being chased by Anko, who was smiling evilly.

"Come on, Kakashi-kun! You know you want me!" She grinned.

Kakashi quickly sped up, running as fast as he could.

"Hell no, you damned psycho! I want some one sane!"

"What? Like Shizune?" Anko retorted.

"Doesn't sound half bad!" Kakashi yelled, smiling.

Anko let out a sound like an angry bull as Kakashi ended up running side by side with Naruto. They both looked at each other.

"A psycho's after you too?!" They said at the same time.

Behind them, Anko and Hiashi were tearing up the street, shouting threats and other things at the pair. This was going to be a long day.

xxxxx

Hiashi cornered Naruto twenty minutes later. And judging from the screams of anger across the village, Kakashi had evaded his stalker. But Naruto wasn't so lucky. He was now cornered in a cave two miles out side of the village with a very angry Hiashi bearing down on him. Naruto knew he was going to be beat pretty badly.

"Lord Hyuuga, please, don't hurt me!"

"Why shouldn't I? You fooled around with my daughter!"

"Actually, I fooled with him." A soft voice from the entrance said.

Hiashi's deactivated his byuakugan and slowly turned to see Hinata standing in the cave, just a few feet from him.

"What do you mean?"

Hinata gulped and looked at the cave floor, her face bright red, embarassment and shame on her face.

"I...I had my way with him."

Hiashi's eyes went wide as his face paled and his jaw dropped. He slowly looked to Naruto who slowly nodded his head. Hiashi's gaze returned to Hinata as he opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water for several minutes.

"B-b-but...how? How did you over power Naruto?"

"A paralizing seal."

Hiashi looked at her with shock.

"Why?"

Hinata locked her gaze on him.

"Because the council were going to marry me off."

For the first time in an hour, Hiashi smiled.

"Hinata. It was Naruto. They looked at all the facts, and decided that Naruto, since he is on the potential list of names for Hokage, mind you, the list is very small, only two names.

And his tremendous chakra reserves would be passed on to his children. That is why they chose him."

Hinata's jaw dropped as Naruto looked from Hiashi to Hinata, hands held up in front of him in case someting came at him. That something beinging a father in a crazed rage. Hiashi calmly crossed his arms and leaned against the cave wall, fighting the urge to laugh as Hinata opened and closed her mouth several times before hanging her head in shame. Hiashi sighed and motioned for Naruto to follow, who did so grudingly. The older man hearded Naruto to Hinata's side. The blonde looked at him before placing an arm around the girl. She shuddered from the contact but didn't move. Hiashi placed a hand on both of their shoulders and smiled gently as they both looked at him.

"Hinata. While I am severly dissappointed in you, I can not be angry at you for taking what you wanted. It is the one lesson I never thought you'd understand. But, as clan head, one must be willing to take a risk, sometimes a large risk. Good initative, bad judgement."

Hinata nodded and looked back at the ground, feeling slightly better as Hiashi turned his gaze on Naruto. The younger man looked at him cautiously untill he noticed the genuine smile on his face.

"Well, I guess I will be giving you that approval earlier than expected. Also, welcome to the family, Naruto."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Grand Finale

Naruto and Hinata followed the smirking Hiashi as the council looked at him in confusion.

"Hiashi-sama? What is the meaning of this? Why is _he_ here?" One of them asked with disgust.

Hiashi glared at him in anger.

"Silence. No more I accept that tone from any of you. Now. I am here to tell of _my_ desicion for _my _daughter. You will accep it as it is not up for negotiaion." Hiashi said sternly.

The elders began to object when he sent them a quick glare.

"Now. For anyone thinking about countermanding me, I will have you know that if you do so, it is punishable by death."

One of the elders rose from his chair.

"This is an outrage! You have no such right!" He screamed.

Hiashi activated his Byuakugan and glared at the man.

"Actually, I do. It's one of the many privalages being clan head. Now, as I was saying," He glared back at the council as the members sat down, albiet hesitantly. "I have decided, to move the date for her wedding will be moved ahead of scheduale." He said calmly.

The elders looked at him confused.

"But...she was never engaged to anyone."

Hiashi smirked.

"Oh yes she was. Or have you forgotten my choice for her?"

He saw the elders jaws drop as the caught onto the implications of what was said. Hiashi's smirk grew wider.

"That's right. Naruto Uzumaki will marry my daughter in two weeks, and she will become Hinata Uzumaki." Hiashi said proudly as he placed a hand on Naruto's and Hinata's shoulders, Naruto looking shocked, Hinata looked like she could die from happiness.

The elders began to sputter an indignition which Hiashi silenced with a glare.

"There will be no room for discusion. I only wanted to inform you. You gentleman have a good afternoon." Hiashi said, fighting back his laughter at their defeated looks.

After they left the room, Hiashi took them to his office where he laughed at the elders reactions.

"Priceless." He said happily as he sat at his desk.

He looked up at Naruto and Hinata as they looked back at him, both looking plesantly surprised. Hiashi sighed and pulled out a document and tossed it to them.

"That is a copy of an engagement contract. Both of your names are on here, as are the signiture's of your legal guardans."

Naruto looked at him confused.

"But...I don't have one." He said sadly.

Hiashi chuckled at his forlorn expression.

"The Hokage is the one who signed it for you. Now, the original date was for Hinata's eighteenth birthday. Now, seeing as I am going to be a grandfather in a few months, the ceromony will be in two weeks."

Naruto blinked at him before asking his next question.

"When was this signed?" He asked.

"Before your training mission. Now, you two are free today. And don't worry about the plans. The Hokage and I have already worked out all the details."

xxxxx

Two weeks later...

Hinata was in the dressing room at the church, butterflies in her stomach as Shizune helped her get ready.

"You look beautiful Hinata." Shizune said as she looked over the white dress. It was starpless and very form fitting, showing of her attractive features. Her hair was pulled back into and elegant bun with her bangs still showing. Her skin had a soft glow as she examined herself in the mirror. She was happy to see her father and Hanabi in the doorway. Turning, she saw that her father was smiling with a tear traveling down her face. Hanabi was smiling at Hinata in her lavander dress, holdong the flower basket.

"Hinata. I can't believe the day is here. While I am happy for you, I can't help but to feel that I missed my little girl growing up into the beautiful young woman I see before me." He said. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She smiled as they broke apart.

"You mother would be proud of you if she were here. I too, am proud." He said as he continued to smile.

"Your all done Hinata. That baka will probably pass out at the sight of you." Shizune said.

Hinata looked over at her bridesmaides and smiled. Each of them wore a lavander strapless dress that was just as tight on them as her wedding dress was on her. Sakura helped her put her veil on as Tsunade entered the room, wearing her Hokage robes.

"It's time." She said.

All the girls lined up with Hanabi in front and began to leave the room, one at a time. Finally, Hinata and Hiashi were left in the room. Hinata was extremely nervous as the bridal march sounded. Together, Father and Daughter lefted the room and began the long walk down the aile.

xxxxx

Naruto's head turned as her heard the bridal march start and his face broke into a wide smile. Up aile came a smiling Hinata and a solomen Hiashi. Their were 'awes' coming from the crowd, only making Hinata blush even more. Her and Hiashi stopped at the stairs as Tsunade began.

"Who gives away this woman?" She asked.

"I, Hiashi Hyuuga."

He let his arm fall as he watched hinata take Naruto's hand. He moved to his seat and watched, happier than he'd been in years. Naruto led Hinata up to the alter and truned to face the woman he was going to spen the rest of his life with. Tsunade smiled as she continued.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to day to witness the marriage of two leaf shinobi. Bith of them are strong and loving. Today they will become one. If anyone does not want them to marry, speak now or forever hold you peace." The room was silent. Nobody in the room, in the entire village for that matter, had anything wrong with it. Tsunade nodded as she continued.

"Now. I understanded it that you two wish to recite your vows. Naruto."

Naruto smiled as he continued to hold onto both of Hinata's hands.

"Hinata Hyuuga. You have been my most treasured person. You have cheered for me when others wouldn't. You loved me when no one else would. Without you, I would have lost myself and my way. I love you so much." He said, eyes misting. Hinata let a tear slide down her face as she smiled at him.

"Very good. Hinata?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. You have been my inspiration. You have given me courage and the strength to change myself for the better. You always tried to help me when I couldn't help my self. I would like nothing more than to always be with you, loving you and being loved by you." She said softly. Naruto smiled at her.

"The rings?"

Konohamaru stepped forward, holding a cushin. Naruto reached down and picked up one of the rings. He slid the gold band onto her left hand, smiling. Hinata then picked the last ring up and slid it onto his left hand. They both continued to smile.

"By the power vested in me, as Godamine Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, I now present you Mr and Mrs Uzumaki. You can kiss her now, Naruto."

Naruto grinned as her lifted the veil and kissed his bride softly as the room broke into cheers and aplause. Naruto was happy as they walked down the aile and headed for the reception.

xxxxxx

Eight months later...

Naruto was standing besides Iruka after having helpped him on his latest mission. Iruka was smiling at the blonde as they talked after the students left.

"I must say Naruto, you did extremely well today. Perhaps you should consider becoming a sensei fulll time."

Naruto shook his head.

"Nah. I like the sensei for the day missions."

Iruka smiled as he sighed.

"Well, guess I should have known."

Naruto laughed as a battered looking Shizune burst into the room. Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Um...Shizune-chan, what's wrong?"

Shizune clutched her side as she panted.

"Hinata...hospital...birth...labor...NOW!"

Naruto looked dumbstruck for a moment before he snapped out of his stupor.

"HOLY SHIT! Later sensei!" He yelled, scrambling out of the room and running to the hospital as fast as he could.

xxxxsx

"Ah, Naruto-baka. Just on time. Lets go." SHe said, running right past him.

He followed behind her. FIve minutes later, Hinata was on the bed, panting and moaning in pain while Naruto stood next to her. Hinata whimpered in pain as the contractions came faster.

"It's okay. Just breath, Hina-hime." He said, trying to comfort her.

He didn't expect the hostile feelings aimed at him, or to have Hinata glare at him.

"This is your fault." She hissed.

"Huh?"

"If you knew how to keep it in your pants, we wouldn't be in pain."

"But...I feel fine." He made the mistake of saying.

Tsunade would have smacked him for saying that but was busy down by the birth canal. Shizune groaned as Hinata's eyes flashed with anger.

"Give me you hand, Naruto-kun. It'll help me." She told him through gritted teeth.

He did so, without thinking, only to have Hinata squeeze down on his hand as hard as she could. Naruto yelped in pain and surprise at her sudden strength.

"I thought you said it would help!" He said accusingly.

Hinata smirked.

"It's helping me." She said, a hint of mischief in her eyes before another contraction hit her.

She squeezed his hand, causing him to gasp out agin.

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU WITH A DULL RUSTED KNIFE!" she screamed as a more powerful contraction hit her.

Naruto was too shocked to be in pain as Tsunade got ready by the delivery chute.

"Alright Hinata. I need you to push."

Hinata grunted as she pushed with all her might. Sweat was pouring down her face as she gnashed her teeth from the pain, crushing Naruto's hand that was slowly turing purple. He had lost all feling in it, save for the cracking of the bones.

"Push!"

Hinata gave a scream as the baby came out, bawling it's eyes out. Hinata began panting again, trying to catch her breath.

"Now it's up to Naruto." Tsunade said, handing him a pair of siscors.

He looked at her as he winced in pain.

"What do I do?" He asked as he yanked his hand from Hinata's vice grip.

"Cut the umbilical cord." She said, pointing to the cord like thing coming out of Hinata and connecting to the babies stomach.

Naruto hesitated before he took the siscors in his left hand and cut where Tsunade told him to. She nodded and they took the baby to get it cleaned up as Shizune stayed long enough to gather up the rest of the umbilical cord and the placenta as it came out a few minutes later. To say Naruto was disturbed was an understatement. He shook his head as he wipped the sweat off Hinata's forehead, telling her how proud he was of her. She was breathing heavily and felt exhausted when Tsunade came back holding a pink bundle. She smiled as she handed the newborn to Hinata.

"Congratulations you two. It's a girl."

xxxxxx

Naruto looked at his daughter and immidiatly felt sorry for his wallet. If anything, her hunger appeared to rival his own. Hinata smirked as the baby finished eating and fell back to sleep. She looked at Naruto as his eyebrow twitched.

"Gama-chan is gonna be going on a big diet when she's older."

Hinata giggled as she pictured the frog shaped wallet Naruto kept constantly being emptied by his own daughter.

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun. I'm sure we'll manage." She said happily as the baby slept in her arms.

Naruto scratched is head as he looked at his daughter.

"What'll we name her?" He asked.

Hinata looked at him and frowned momentairly before she smiled.

"How about...Yumi?"

Naruto thought for a moment before he grinned.

"Perfect."

xxxxxx

Six years later...

Sasuke Uchiha finally had it. He had killed his brother and Madara Uchiha, though he was sad that his brother had died. He had learned that he had been a pawn in Konoha's plan to keep the village. The only thing he couldn't shake was his regret. His regret in almost killing his first and best friend at the Valley of the End. Nine years have passed since the battle between Sasuke and Naruto. He hadn't felt sorry at the time, but now, he severly regreted what he had done. It hurt him to look back on that battle and realize how cruel he had been and how blind. He was glad to have heard that Naruto had lived. At the time, he felt that he could still use Naruto to gain the power of the Mangekyo Sharingan. Now, he was just happy that his friend had lived. Sasuke was currently traveling alone as he approached the North gates of the Leaf Village. His last team, Falcon, had all been killed by Madara during the final battle. He sighed as he approached the gate. He knew he'd look familar, because, as he came home, he stopped and had his hair cut to the length it was when he left. He also doned a black version of the clothes he'd worn when he'd left. It was no surprise to him that the two gaurds sent up red flags and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Halt!"

Both gaurds were surprised that he'd actually complyed. They gulped when he looked at them.

"Relax. I'm here to return. For good." He said calmly, hands in a guesture that showed he had no intention of fighting them.

Though he expected them to be suspisous, he was surprised that they told himto report to the Hokage's tower at once. He was expected. This greatly surprised him. He nodded his head and entered the village looking around and seeing that not much had changed. That is, until a dark blue haired young Genin ran into his leg. Looking to see who it was that had crashed into him, Sasuke felt shock course through his body. It looked like Hinata! A blonde haired Hinata! There were differences tough. The girl he was looking at had no whisker marks and had bluish white eyes like those of Neji's.

_"What the hell happened since I left?" _He wondered_._

"Ouch! Jeez mister! Watch were your walking!" The girl grumbled as she brushed the dirt off herself.

"Yumo Uzumaki!" A voice cried out.

"Ah crap. I'm right here mom!" She called back hesitantly.

Sasuke turned around to see a beautiful dark haired woman runnning up the street to her daughter. The young mother hugged the girl as she turned red.

"Mom! Please! Not in public! What if one of my friends see this? They'll never let me live it down." She whined.

"Then don't run off like that." She scolded. The young woman stood up and turned to Sasuke smiling. "I aplogize for my daughter. She-" The woman's face turned into shock as she recognized the man.

"Sas...uke?" She said.

It took him a moment to figure out who it was, but when he did, he felt two jolts of shock. One, it was Hinata. Two, she had said that her daughter's name was Yumi _Uzumaki_.

_"Just what have you been up to, Naruto?"_ He wondered.

"Hinata?"

Both shinobi stood still, taking in each tohers apperance. After a moment, Hinata ragained herself.

"Sasuke, come with me. The Hokage made it clear that when you returned, you were to report to the tower."

Sasuke nodded, still shocked. He fell into step beside her as they walked to the tower, Yumi taggin along beside her mother. After a few minutes and several shocked stares, the three entered the Hokage's tower and entered the Hokage's room. Sasuke decided to get this over with. He just hoped the Hokage would let him prove his sincerity.

"Sasuke Uchiha, returning to the Leaf Village." He said, some what frightened.

"'Bout time you got back. I missed that chicken butt hair cut of yours." A voice said with a hint of amusement.

Sasuke couldn't hide his shock as a grining blonde turned his chair to face him.

"Naruto?"

"Yep. I see you met my wife and daughter." He guestured at Hinata and the small girl as she looked from her father to Sasuke with a confused look on her face.

"Who's this guy, dad?" She asked.

"This is Sasuke Uchiha. One of my oldest and best friends." Naruto explained to her.

"A sharigan warrior?" Yumi asked excitedly.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

_"At least she's brighter than you were at that age, Naruo_." Sasuke mused.

"Now, come give your dad a hug. Then go finish your training."

Yumi ran over to her father and gave him a hug. Releasing her father, Yumi turned to Sasuke.

"If dad lets you explore the Village, Aunt Sakura and I will be at the training grounds."

The young Uzunaki ran out the door and out of sight.

"Nice kid. Much freindlier than you." Sasuke said, snickering.

"Well, she does have some of my traits. So, don't think she's a pushover." Naruto warned, chuckling.

He pictured his little six year old daughter beating the crap out of Sasuke. The image was priceless.

"You made Hokage. Gongratulations." Sasuke said, changing the subject.

"Thank you. Now, enough about me. Let's discuss what to do about you."

Naruto stood up and walked over to his old friend.

"The council said that they would want you executed for treason." He said matter of factly.

Sasuke had feared this. But Naruto continued.

"However, I belived that when you would return to the Village, you'd be back for good. So, it was decided three years ago that if you returned, you'd be confined to the Village for six months. You would be banned from the chunin exams for a full year. You'd have to go through a refresher course at the academy for two months. And, you would not be able to take missions outside the village for nine months." Naruto leaned against his desk, arns folded, still watching his friend. "Sound fair?"

Sasuke smiled at him. Not a smirk, but a true smile.

"Yeah. Sounds fair."

Naruto grinned at him.

"Before, you go-" he started before his office door opened and a pair of blonde girls hurtled into the room squeling, closly followed by Kakashi mimicing a monster.

"Daddy! Help! He's a monster!" they giggled as Kaskashi moved after the four year old twins. Both girls ran behind their father and peered around his legs. Naruto laughed. Hinata had to cover her mouth so she wouldn't laugh as lound. The girls looked so cute like that.

Naruto turned around and kneeled in front of his daughters, both with eyes like his. They looked at him smiling widely as he grinned.

"Daddy's busy right now. Go ask Grandma Tsunade to help. I'm sure she'd protect you." he said smiling. Behind him he heard Kakashi's startled reaction.

"Okay! Bye daddy!" Both girls hugged him around the neck and took off out the room, leaving a scared looking Kaksahi.

"Naruto! You trying to get me killed?" He asked as he recovered his demenor.

"No. I knew it'd keep you here long enough for me to put you in charge of Saskue."

"Saskue?" Kakashi asked as he looked around.

There in the corner stood Saskue, smirking at Kakashi.

"From elite Jounin to babysitter. Quite a resume." Saskue joked.

"Yes well, they are my god children. So, your back." Kakashi said.

Sasuke merly nodded his head as Naruto moved back behind his desk and sat down.

"As much fun as this is, I have alot to do. Sasuke, you'll be joining us for dinner. In the mean time, Kakshi, take Sasuke to his house. But make sure he has a chance to see everyone out there." He said as he jabbed a thumb over his shoulder, pointing out the window.

"You got it. Come on Saskue." Kakashi said as he turned and left the room.

Togther, the two headed for the door. At the door way. Saskue stopped.

"Thank you, Naruto." he said.

"Hey. Let's just say you owe me one." Naruto said, grinning widely.

After that, Sasuke left his office and headed home as Hinata walked over to Naruto. She sat down on his lap and gave him a kiss.

"You sure he'll stay?" she asked.

"Yeah. Things always work out for the Village when I'm in charge." he said.

"That's my numder one most unpredictable ninja." She said, smiling.

"Thats my wife." he said as the two kissed.

The sun set on the Leaf Village. Everything was as it should be.


End file.
